Draconic DARK
by Falco276
Summary: Beytubers Zera Rickers and Marco Seidlitz have been stable friends since 12 years of foster. When an major WBO announcement of the upcoming 2018 Beytuber World Championships regarding Beyblade Burst flow into line, complications arise and tense between the Ghalahad and Luinor blader. Along with Zera's girlfriend, Falco and the rest of the event volunteers team up to diminish Luinor
1. Lack of Invitation, Rising Revenge

**Note: The characters I'm about to mention in this story are all REAL youtubers! In any way they are not fictional. All of them will go by their Youtube name instead of thier real biological name.**

 **A/N: So, exciting news! I, Falco2762, finally stepped up to professional play and officially attended the 2018 Beytuber World Championships together with TurboLibra14! Along with him, you will also see DraconicArt, Ryuk, Zankye, Cyprus, DracoLight, and Storm mentioned in this story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _9:00 AM_

The erratic beeps of Falco's alarm clock which literally was her I-Phone SE on a Fire Emblem mood, struck her precious dream of herself and TurboLibra14 aka Zera, relaxing on the beach together while contently gazing at the bright sun down, the playful shadows of Pegatrix and Fafnir tumbling over in ruesome fights, determined to win over each other in a Bakugan vs Beyblade battle.

"Oh come on! That was my last bet with Zera!" Falco complained as she whined in disappointment, tugging at the curtains to let the sun do it's habitual service of lighting up the room, giving the 22 year old teen to glow like a radiant flower.

A loud knock on the door startled Falco out of her skin, the sheer curiosity of cracking the door a tad bit, caused herself to flip backwards in astounding shock.

"C'mon! We have to drive to Paris! 5 hours and you don't want to be late!" The loud shrieker was Falco's mom. She had a soft spot for her daughter since Falco was born pre-mature, but rambled on in soft raves about wasting time and money on Beyblade.

Beyblade.

A hobby of Falco turned into a Youtube Part time job. Hurrah, she IS CORRECT.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming! I don't need to record your shrieks all the way to the tournament. Geez, it's like permanent brain damage." Falco cockily retaliated with the roll of her eyes, striding into the kitchen to grab herself some milk and a yummy bowl of CRUNCH cereal. She came back to the dining table to find her brother, Samuel, and his wife, Esther seated at the dining table, packed and ready.

"Did you comb your hair?" Esther quirked her undoubtful face at Falco, sarcasm flying overboard.

Falco wearily searched for words as she was caught red handed. Rubbing the back of her head in guilt, she nervously laughed with a soft smile, "I, well... Not your defention of being neat but yeaaahhhhhhh I gotta go. Not working out for me."

That did the trick.

"Bubu... Me zucked again on Youuuutuuuube..." Sam whined in his mousey voice, feeling ardent to the point that anything posted anti-semetic will result to being blocked or removal of hate content on either Facebook or Youtube.

Esther simply plopped a kiss on his forehead, "Think twice before posting. They anyway gonna get you."

Falco efficiently came back with her jet black strands swishing around like wind chimes. With everything ready, she went back to double check. Packed in her tiny tool box was a Beydeck case containing 3 combos:

Xcalius X3 1-Cross Zephyr (Attack Switchstrike combo)

Valtryek V3 4-Flow Orbit (Defense Switchstrike combo)

Fafnir F3 5-Glaive Nothing (Stamina Switchstrike combo)

Along with a generic LR Switchstrike launcher plus a Master Kit belt clip, was an extra LR launcher, light torquise blue blader gloves (the one that's finger free), and lastly a blue blader headband decorated with three blue heart shaped gems while smaller silver hearts framed the major design.

She also grabbed up her Beyblade Burst Panini Stickerbook, along with an empty copy in regards of extra sales at the convention. Packed in a seperate box where she recieved her Ensky puzzles from, were loads of duplicate stickers she did not need for her sticker book.

"Got my clothes, beys, pres- Presents!" Falco deliberately held onto her head as she rememebered her presents for her amazing man and Beypartner, TurboLibra14 aka Zera. As fast as a hawk, she rumaged through her messy room, frolicking about through numerous boxes until she found a Brand New in Box Kerbeus K2 Limited Press, her tiny box full of Pokemon Cards and a seperate envelope filled with the Kanton stickers of Switzerland and a seperate sticker sheet filled with cute animals.

"Whew, finally that's over." Falco wistfully sighed in relief as she fell backwards against her bed in comfort. Her ardeline fizzed through her body in excitement. She could not wait to ace the tournament together with the only Potatopaw she loved.

Speaking of Potatopaw, Zera dozed off into a pericular odd dream, a sudden vision that would eventually be turned into a Beyblade Prophecy. One of the staff members behind the shadows disappeared behind the backstage and came back with a mysterious box. She smiled and announced his name with generousity, "Arf!"

 _"Arf!"_

A small white fluffy Chinese crested powder puff dog towered over his face, efficiantly getting doggy drool over his cheeks.

"Holy Cheese muffins! Rudi, how many times have I told you to not to wake me up like that." Zera groggily yawned as he placed on his glasses, his blurred out vision focusing crystal clear on his only best friend he relied to.

Marco aka Draconic Art.

Arms crossed while his shoulder leaned on the doorframe of Zera's room, Marco sheepishly smiled with his playful "Nyaghh!" and casually strode in with a Nike shoebox in his hands. "This just arrived in! You can't believe what we got!"

Rudi immediatly left the room.

Zera hummed in thought, finding Draco to be that drastically spastic to international gifts.

"Oh! Who's it from? I bet it's the blader that lives in the same city as Falco!" TL14 sat up crosslegged on his bed, inviting Marco to place the box infront of him. "Oh! I got it! It's from the generous NoahTV!"

"I bet he's going to come over for our tournament on Friday!" DraconicArt glamoured in pure joy as he absentmindedly chewed on his Spryzen Requiem layer he won from the recent Blackwater Beyrevival tournament.

"Ok, is it recording?" Zera cautously reminded as he laced his fingers on the cover. Marco nodded virougously and held up Zera's Samsung Galaxy S4, the screen currently zoomed on the Nike logo.

"3,2,1... Let it Rip!" With the lid whooshing open like a feather, they both squealed in delight. Zera carefully picked up a white heavy paper envelope filled with numerous MFB and Burst beys, currently labeled for DraconicArt. "Looks like your beys finally arrived...!"

Marco squealed non stop like a child.

"Let's check out my presents." Zera snapped Marco's attention to a whole load of Bakuten Shoot, MFB, and a brand new Quetziko Q2.

The unboxing video was posted on the Blackwater Guardians What's App group, notifying Falco about thier childish behaviour.

It was not long before footsteps thumped up the stairs.

Silence spiraled around Zera's room, as his mother popped around the doorframe, gawking a stern glance at his obnoxious celebration. "I told you once Zera, don't make me say it again. Your pancakes are waiting downstairs."

"Oh, ummmmm, Marco? I gotta go. Continue unboxing your present. Gotta quickly finish up this message before I leave." Zera calmly typed up a quick reply to a WBO member before leaving his phone besides his Acer laptop on his wooden desk.

His conversation with his mom long faded away as Marco absentmindedly sat on Potatopaw's bed, deepening his throughts on Zera. They have been best friends for almost 4 years straight. Though they entered heated arguments over unfair rules for various Beyblade tournaments, they still claimed thier friendship to go un broken by both of their dark pasts.

Wearily glancing over to the otherside of the room, it appeared to be different the last time he visited. The major iconic furniture which happens to be the two trendy clothing cubbards made out of wood and polished steel (topped with two Playmobile Pirate ships) along with his smaller bookshelf got recently sold. His bed stayed the same place, sporting Tyson and his friends on the pillow and duvet covers. Endless clear cases of Beyblades of all generations were neatly stacked at the corner while a tower of stadiums lopsided against the gray plastic trash can.

A white tower fan stood beside the window sporting Gallahad as a window tint art, throwing several drawings from the desk to the abyss.

Any moment, Zera would come back from breakfast, announcing the very special news he discussed with his parents.

Potatopaw's clock ticked in harmony beside his orange and black DUDEN textbook, signaling the Legendary Dragon blader to tip toe over to the beeping Galaxy S4.

Bingo. Screen unlocked without any password inputs, Marco secreted himself from the door, snuggling himself between the plastic trash can and the foot of his bed.

It was a simple WBO message by _Light I:_

 _Bonjour. I speak little english. Anyone speak french? Hasbro allowed us to make our very own Beytuber World Championship which begin Nov. 2nd on friday. Any beytuber with 10,000 subscriber or more, recieve a Hasbro press pass. Please say your real name, youtube name, and link to your youtube channel. Merci._

Posted 9 minutes ago, DraconicArt hummed in thought, glancing now and then towards the door. Still Zera did not arrive with a full cuddle surface.

Smiling wickedly towards the idea of joining in, Marco staggered upon realization that the message was already answered by his hot headed friend.

 _Omg, that's amazing! *.*_

 _I would love to attend the Beytuber World Championships together with Falco2762! Also, I wish DraconicArt came along too! I already have my combos planned out. Is Zankye coming along too? I would LOVE to meet him! This is going to be the Best tournament ever!_

Perhaps, Zera was too engrossed on using his mother's phone to reply to Light I.

Marco relaxed as he waited for replies. The trees outside the window swayed in graceful swings, birds chirping across the street. The sweet smell of victory. The dark demise of revenge.

The Galaxy S4 beeped again, welcoming him with a new reply from Ryuk Shinigami, france's top female Beytuber next to Light.

 _Alright, we discussed about who is attending the Championships. I already submitted our contestants and gave each one of them a link to the Kid Expo website. Sure, Falco2762 is eligible to compete in the tournament but about DraconicArt, I'm afraid he does not have enough subscribers to join. Remember, to arrive 2 o clock at the event. It start 3 o'clock. Best of luck_

Blinking in shell shocked silence, Marco was speechless. It was this pericular line in that message that caused his heart to twist in anger and revenge.

 _"about DraconicArt, I'm afraid he does not have enough subscribers to join."_

 _"does not have enough subscribers"_

 _"does not have enough subscribers"_

 _"does not have enough subscribers"_

DraconicArt almost felt like snapping Zera's phone in half. Controlling his anger was like struggling through his dark past against his parents.

"Not enough subscribers!?" Marco cautiously controlled himself not to blow up like last time, when they both argued over the official WBO rules along with a Beyblade design that was rudely stolen. It was as if another deity took over poor DraconicArt, causing him to angirly crush Zera's phone with his only brutal combo. It was not an ordinary Takara Tomy Bloody Longinus 13 Jolt. It looked different from the other beyblades out there. It was well displayed as an evolved form of L4. Too proud. Too hidious. Too mighty. The black dragon heads of L4 growled with hunger, bloodthirsty fangs in preying another opponent apart. Not only the bey but the blader too.

The Galaxy S4 clattered against the wood flooring, the screen exposed with the display bezel and complicated microchips. Sparking in difficulty, Zera's smartphone hummed to death.

Demon Luinor L4 6-Chain Redemption.

"We'll see you damn well like it, TL14." With his Bey retrived back to hands, Marco stormed out of the hallway and climbed downstairs. On the way, an old but very playful dwarf gray dachshund dog approached him with a pink rubber weight, yapping for his attention.

"You wanna play, huh?" DraconicArt steamed in anger, snatching up the toy while ripping it apart against Luinor's dragon blades. Pink silicone fluttered to the floor as Draco heartlessly kicked it against the carpeted floor. "Have fun with your stupid toy, retarded mutt."

Fiete whined despondently with a broken heart then dashed into the kitchen, barking ominously for thier attention.

"What was that?" Zera's mother cautiously peeked out of the window to find purple storm clouds gathering above Haselunne, the weather app currently flunked over thier confusion.

"This is not looking good." Zera immediatly ditched the S5 and dashed out of the house to find DraconicArt climbing in his 2012 blizzard pearl Toyota Auris. "Marco! Wait! You forgot about your beys..."

Tears trickled down Zera's cheeks as one last gruesome stare by the heartless dragon blader.

"Please come back..."

DraconicArt in return, flicked him off through the open driver's window and screeched off in clouds of silence.


	2. A Trip to Paris!

The panoramic view of green hills and wind powered mills whooshed past like a movie scene. Staring out of the window was Zera's only roadtrip entertainment let alone his phone being completely wrecked by Marco. Everyone in his family came along, his uncle in driver's seat, leading the maroon red Ford Tourneo van down the country highways of Holland. Since it was a much longer route than Falco's, they had an extended hour to drive from thier house all the way to Paris. Let alone Marco growing highly jealous over the WBO message sent to him.

Zera depressingly sighed while staring at the box that contained a single S4, bits of glass and plastic swaying in motion to the extended hills.

"C'mon Zera! The more you look at your shattered phone, the more you're gonna frown." Zera's sister, Malina sat forward from her friend Theresa, and efficiently plucked out her device from her bag, "Here, I'll give you my old S4 if you like. Please say yes."

Since Malina converted to using an I-Phone 7 like Falco did with her SE, she at least tried to cheer his happy senses by placing her finger on the sides of his lips and lift it up into a cheeky smile. "C'mon, you can smile with your teeth. Not that hard."

"I might as well do that when I win the championships. For now, I'm just worried about Marco." Zera dug his head deep between his knees, his fedora hat sporting a phoenix he got from Hard Rock Cafe Paris tumbling down from his head and into the foot rest.

Zera's mother and father as well as his aunt bothered not to speak a single word about his best friend.

Oh boy, 4 hours left of sorrow and anxious excitement. Only if Zera was unaware of a certain sinister blader following thier trail.

"Goin to Paris! Goin to Paris!" Falco excitedly sang along as she rode shotgun seat, her dad leading the 2014 golden colored Chrysler Town and Country speeding down the roads of Dijon. She efficiently turned around, giving out a wink to her mom who fell asleep in the back seat while Esther and Sam snuggled together in the rear. "Who's excited?"

"Apperantly a weird girl with the heart of Beyblade." Esther lightly laughed as Sam held up his Nintendo Switch, leading Esther's beginner file on Super Mario Oddysey.

"Can't wait to meet Zera there! It's gonna be amazing!" Falco rambled on, feeling pumped up to wreck all of her opponents there.

"I hope we can get to the hotel on time." Falco's dad stated outloud, setting the van to cruise control.

"Sigh, I hope we don't run into any traffic." Falco glumly rested her head against the rumbling window...

Golden draconic eyes blinked intenly from the rearview mirror. Marco secreted himself from Zera after the upsetting fight they had over What's App. With the address to Kid Expo written on a seperate piece of paper, the ruthless dragon blader wickedly followed the maroon red Tourneo van.

DraconicArt came from a wealthy family, his successful parents strived thier only son to become the best of the best. Suffering poorly from Aspergers and ADHD, the only he thing he could do was escape from his horrible nightmare. An attempt to get stabbed by a kitchen knife from his psychotic mother while his drug addict father spent the rest of his years in jail. It was too sudden. He had to retreat to a seperate home, made hospitality for children with mental and physical disablities.

That's when he met the brown haired Zera and how he got introduced to Beyblade to distract himself from the wicked past.

Time shot forward to the present as Marco's seductive gaze never left the van. How did he prove himself worthy of which vehicle Zera would be traveling in?

It was all thanks to the other conversation between Zera and his father, a snapped image of the rented van caused Marco to snap the image in his head.

"You can't escape me this time, Zera." a rough bite to his chocolate bar, made him feel as if he should do the same to his best friend's head. Switching gears, he overtook a dangerous 18 wheeler before settling back into the same lane they were traveling on. "I don't care how many times you convince me with those stupid rules of yours, they don't mean anything to me. Go and win with that hideous blader body of yours. All I want is my revenge on you. Every tournament, the so called Blackwater Guardians idolize you as an idiotic Beyblade god with no sense for his friends. A stupid selfish baby who plays with spinning tops all day. And he claims to be #1. Don't worry, Luinor will drill my revenge on you and your combo, you son of a bitch. Remember, I'll be waiting."

Riding on the rearview mirror was Demon Luinor in beast form, a dreadful growl rumaging from depths of the Toyota Auris.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Zera whined in trepidation as he boredly scrolled through WBO.

"Maybe if you let go of this game after the tournament then we could reward you with a sandwich." Zera's dad replied casually, as his uncle pulled over to a service plaza.

"Or pancakes." Theresa joked, causing Malina to join in.

"Okay." Zera glumly accepted his meal and entered into the classy building, his mother announcing for a quick bathroom break. Potatopaw's aunt excused herself for a quick smoke relief while his uncle took interest in contours of maps and traveling brochures.

 _It's my fault that I always become Marco's servant. Why can't he realize for the good of himself that he offers me another chance? Why in the world is it MY FAULT!?_

Zera controlled himself from breaking down into sorrowing tears, a quick glance shocked him deep down from his heart. A Toyota Auris of the same color strode down the parking lot, the driver thankfully not the selfish friend he knew for 4 years straight. Sporting a different number plate (this time it was from Switzerland), Zera sighed in relief to see that DraconicArt was not traveling with them.

Little did he know, that it was DraconicArt who destroyed his phone yet the hot headed blader did not want to spurn out an apology.

"Ready to go? I got your vegeterian sandwich here." His uncle spluttered out jovially. Zera fake nodded towards his sheer acceptance of his vague hunger driven by his crude sorrow over Marco.

Climbing back into the van, Zera straightned his glasses and frankly thought he was hallucinating at the sight of a bloody dark eyed DraconicArt standing right near the passenger window.

"Holy Gallahad!" Zera jolted from his nightmare, grabbing his mother's attention now turned into a stern glare. His sandwich was left uneaten, still packed into the paper bag. The brown haired blader took himself a moment to relax from the tramutizing incident, rubbing his forehead as if he just finished hard Beyblade training.

"Did spiders start chasing you as well?" Malina joked, knowing very well that Zera hated those webbed inscets.

"Actually, it was just a tiny rush of fear. I'll be fine." Zera exhaled in difficulty, grabbing his water bottle to refresh himself from the start. With Marco infilterating his dreams, how would he stride to succeed himself in this major professional tournament? It was not just a fun group battle consisting his friends from the Blackwater Beyclub. He was going to approach solo on stage, relying on his combos instead of his friends.

How would Falco and the others react beforehand about DraconicArt's arrival to the World Championships? Zera cautiously visited Marco's WBO profile.

 _Last logged in: 10/27/2018_

And not to forget about his Youtube channel.

 _155 Subscribers_

No matter how many times his collaboration or solo videos were made at Zera's house, his jealousy over the drastic subscriber rate potentially didn't inch over 200.

"If there is something bothering you, Zera. We can discuss it at the hotel. Are you worried about your friend?" Zera's aunt asked in heavy concern, the sheer silence broke up by the girls.

"It's just that Marco's there then he's not there... It just feels as if I feel empty without him."

The van hummed along, no one bothered to speak a word.

"Na ja, don't worry. I'm pretty sure he will soon realize his common mistake and reconcile his friendship back on the team. It takes time to take care of a friend. Just wait and see." Zera's dad turned around to smile at him, the concession of cheering him up caused him to sigh in difficulty.

"Right, but it's just so hard to tame him. He always lacks apology no matter how many times I beg. Besides, he always thinks that I cause problems to his life and never seeks out my innocence."

Zera uncomfortably shifted to his side as he tried to ward off the image of Zombie!DraconicArt from the window reflection.

"Ever since our friendship started since 4 years ago, there's something in him that's plotting revenge against me."


	3. Run all you like, Fate is ours

Falco felt as if snow arrived in Paris. With the GPS directing them via nearest route to Issy Lex Molineaux, she pondered in deep concern towards Potatopaw. Wherever he was, she hoped that whatever vehicle they drove to reach the very hotel would not obscure in an hour rush traffic.

"GPS cuckoo again. Turn right from the weird fork and head straight down." Esther loudly directed Falco's dad as they finally heard the GPS announce that thier destination was already there as if it magically appeared infront of them.

The 7 story Ibis Budget Paris Quest hotel seated at the very heart of Issy Lex Molineaux, cornered right of a vast extended plaza, sporting a fountain in the middle. Trams exchanged passangers at the rear of the plaza while people and pigeons frolicked about on the stony pathway. It was 11 in the evening and it called for some checking in and unpacking before hitting the beds.

"Thanks Navi." Falco smooched as she placed a light but snickering kiss on the device's screen and placed the Tom Tom zipped back up in a grey No No! case.

"Bubu! So tired!" Sam stretched out his lethargy words as he fell back to sleep against Esther's shoulder. The brown haired econ student chuckled in amusement and slapped him awake. "You silly."

She then plopped a smart kiss on his cheek, drenching the heated situation.

Both Falco and her mom volunteered to approach the front desk in the lobby until they both jumped out of their skins.

The screeching black cat, hairs on ends, and the eerie stare convinced them about temporary manager pauses.

"Shall we go take a seat?" Falco's mom suggested, nodding directly at the studious lounge chairs, tourist brochure rack, and the endless spider webs that served the latest Halloween decoration.

A massive black tarantuala (fake of course!) stood patiantly in the middle, appearing to seem as if it wanted to wrap silk around it's next victim hostage to the lounge chair nearest it's web.

"On second thought, I'd rather not." the black haired blader jostled out her fear and stayed focused on the front desk receptionist.

Classy. He was well dressed to look even more spooky than the spider. Face it, all hotels have thier regulations on luxury attire. Including this guy who seemed curiously intrugiued to serve his guests.

"Welcome to Ibis Budget! How may I help you?"

That smile was tooo white. So white... It's even whiter than this page.

Falco's mom wrapped her hand around my squirming mouth as muffles were all they could hear. "5 guests, 2 rooms, no service please. We can handle things ourselves. Place parking on the house."

"Ringing it up." the manager replied as he rang up the key cards and even printed out a form regarding the 4 digit key code to the panel of the underground garage. To clear things up, he even took out a stamp and slammed it against the signature line, the black outlines to a cheerful ghost guided Falco's mom to nerve rack against the scary decors and ruefully scribble her name across the requested line.

"Please... no haunted aquantances while we stay." Falco slightly irked at the sight of the manager giving out a faint wicked smile while he swiftly snatched the clipboard and datintly whisked away as he had all of his time to handle about.

"What was that about?" Falco's mom shivered uncomfortably as they both appeared outside, guiding the golden van infront of the massive garage door smothered maroon.

The black haired girl simply shrugged and punched in the 4 digit code, allowing the door to open horizontially while the vehicle trudged ahead into a downward slope.

After numerous tries (and causing Falco's dad to ruckus over mom's parking spot suggestions) the Town and Country favoured it's own parking spot as if the van had a mind of it's own.

Spacey enough, Sam almost collided against a blue Megane. Hadn't Esther saved his clumsy exit.

"You Shkoopid." Esther taunted playfully as she slinged his backpack around his back.

That earned Sam to pout sadly even if he didn't mean it.

"Got the Keycards?" Falco's dad stepped out, allowing them to grab thier luggage from the rear.

"Got mine." Falco replied cheerfully as she grabbed her blue Voyelle roller bag, neon green gym full of blader clothes and finally her orange Colossus Stadium.

"What are we waiting for? Let's move!" Esther joyfully clipped on her smile as a painful climb up the stairs returned them to the lobby.

With Falco's dad causually greeting the front desk manager, time aluded to a short silence as they all upscaled the elevator, the doors pinging open while a friendly female french voice announced thier current floor number.

Floor 5.

"Ok, you people get in while I go down to get the GPS." The main head of Falco's family handed the keycard to mom before he sped walked over to the elevators once again.

"Hold on, I'll be talking that." Sam playfully snatched the Nintendo Switch from Falco's hands, her utter complaint of spending time with Brawl Out was not over. Still they both were hyped up for December 7th, the final master title of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate deemed to reign supreme across the world.

"Ah well!" Falco shrugged without consent offense and trudged into Room 509 while Sam and Esther got 510 at the end of the hallway.

Whipping out her Colossus stadium and beys, she didn't care to unpack her stuff like normal traveling people would and immediatly focused on practicing with her combos.

Falco's mom, slightly annoyed at the sight of constant plastic collisions and Burst Finishes, highly ignored the sounds of battling beauty and immediatly issued herself in making several hummus salmon sandwiches with the help of the CLA sandwich maker.

Minutes later, Sam and Esther barged in with a wistful face, the odor of freshly made sandwiches waited in line for them. Since the Hotel offering breakfast cut the 'budget' too much, Falco's family always had the smart habit of bringing food along. It was the best option they could ever hope for, thus it always turned out a success.

"And Burst Finish!" Falco excitedly jumped up and down in the top bunk bed, her mom severly concerned about the cloud stuffing quality in each matteress.

"Ay! Come down already and join us!" Growing agitated against Falco's jovial yells, the raven haired blader finally calmed down as if she was offered a Happy Meal and carefully climbed down from the top bunk to grab a fresh warm slice.

"Where is he now? Did you message him yet?" Esther curiously brought up the mention of Zera, Falco already on her phone to check any new messages he sent.

 _Just arrived at the hotel! :)_

 _Boy I feel extremely fatigued from my sorrow with Marco. He's a complete Jerk and I couldn't offer myself taking him along to Paris._

 _Anyway, I couldn't bring my Black Tournament stadium to practice with, so I guess we have a little time to dash around with our combos on your Colossus stadium! Did you read all of the official rules and regulations of the tournament? Make sure you do. Also, I brought Galahad along! How cool is that?_

 _See you soon! Love you, honey!_

Seconds fluttered by as Falco shut the wake button on her I-Phone SE off, her heart beating in sheer jubilance that her partner was able to attend the major tourney.

"Yes! He's coming!" Falco whooped in joyous jumps as if the fifth floor served as a sun baked trampoline. Her mom was too busy scrutinizing on dad's arrival while both Sam and Esther lounged back in thier room, deciding to have thier own personal time. With all of her hopes, she wished Zera's word to be kept true... hadn't a certain someone backed himself secretly into the hotel too.

They did the same exact preparations as Falco's family did. The maroon Ford Tourneo suffered no injuries by the slate cold, sandwiching it self two cars away from the golden Town and Country. With the Rickers family climbing the tourtourous steps up to the lobby, as far it sounded too oblivious, they were actually staying in the SAME FLOOR as the Johns. Unaware of the notion of this incident, Maliena and Theresa laughed ahead, the sound of rolling luggage on carpet got them traversing down the end of the hall, where they could finall spell freedom without orders and basically do and go wherever they wanted to. His aunt and uncle also had a seperate room (since 5 was too squishy for 3 beds) - geez, that is a large family.

With Falco's dad coming back up in the elevator, the sound of the doors caught Zera's attention as both families hugged each other strong greetings.

Meanwhile in room 509, Falco whipped to attention and immediatly disputed herself down the bunk bed like a speeding mouse. Door opened, Zera's eyes widened in surprise as Falco rushed over and clasped him in a tight bear hug, swinging him left and right like a Libra scale.

"Zera! I'm so splendid to see you here! Did everything go well!?" Falco spluttered her words out as if she couldn't take a single breath.

"Ghalahad! Help!" the purple unicorn blader squeaked in distress as Falco plopped him back to his feet, slightly unaware of his short pleading whines.

"Oh sorry, I thought you needed someone to company with." Falco laughed in hysterical trepidation, helping up her partner while his Ghalahad layer necklace glistened under the light. It's unique feature of centrifugal metallic spheres extracted from several figdet spinners rolled in which ever direction they pleased from each of it's three collision protusions or 'horns'. His sister one time was too greedy and demanded some money in order to purchase the spinners from her. Even Falco found it slightly unfair for siblings to be gawking over money and material. Last but not least, the outer plate of the ring embodied a deep digital purple while the center golden shield exhibited the Trinity Circles.

"Yep Yep, this is Quasar Ghalahad. My very own 3D printed bey that possesses a unique feature." Zera voluteered to take it off and hand the charm over to his girlfriend. Falco wisped up a breath of awe, tilting the layer in all directions until the spheres complied to cooperate with gravity. She was too engrossed into every detail the printer provided, even the back engraved the Takara Tomy teeth technology.

"Of course, I do have the rest of the parts in my Beylocker. A red 3 disk along with the Estrella frame and Tachyon driver." Zera calmly grabbed the layer as Falco returned it to him, her wistful dream of creating Falchion Naga 7-Mist Roar (Divine Drive) come true...

"Zera, shall we go and take a look around?" Zera's mom piped up with crossed arms, patiently waiting with luggage leaning around her.

"Oh! Sure! Can Falco come along?" Zera kindly asked as his mother nodded in agreement. A smile later stretched across his face as he silently whooped in excitement. Falco did the same, ordering him to stay put until she came back with the orange Colossus stadium gripped in her hands.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Falco signaled as the three of them speed walked over to room 529, his mother volunteering to open the door with the card inserted into the padlock. A green sensor beeped twice before allwing themselves inside.

It looked exactly like room 509, with the acceptance of the bathroom possessing an automatic ceiling click light.

"This is not bad." Zera's mom set down her purse and luggage, taking in the breathtaking view of the Paris streets before shutting the window.

"Exchange gifts?" Falco smiled as she held up the MANOR shopping bag containing the contents of beyblade related items. Of course Zera did the same. Zipping open his black and leather brown luggage, his purple solar system shirt protected his Acer laptop while stringing out chargers to both devices. Buried beneath his heap of clothes and a Bakugan pencil case containing toiletries, there layed a medium metallic make-up/ photography case which contained another plastic case holding all of his combos and Bey Deck Case. "You start."

"Alright." Zera placed his red digital sword launcher and blue LR aside, his instincts noticing Falco recording this small moment. His voice suddenly dropped to a cautious whisper, "Wait! Don't show the combos!"

Falco immediatly captured the wall.

"Annnd, here we have it!" Zera presented the beys layed down on the double bed, Falco paused her recording to suddenly halt at the sight of such raries.

A mint condition Hasbro Spark FX blue and canary yellow Big Bang Pegasus stood first in line, while a custom limited edition Flame Sagittario sat in the middle, it's transculent yellow track and tip blessed by DrigerGT. Standing last in line was a rather worn out Meteo L-Drago Assualt without stickers, the paint marks heavily scathed after many rough battles. Falco knew there was something suspicious about this presentation.

"Where's my Hasbro Earth Eagle? Did he go flying over the White House?" Falco joked in sheer dreaded silence, Zera laughed at the same time he knew her serious love over Eagle.

"Ehmmm, I acciedantly gave it to Steffen during a Blackwater Guardians follow up match. I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind." Zera expected his girlfriend to ramble in tears over a purple bird beyblade but instead maintained her cheerful expression and flapped her hand instead.

"Ah, no worries. I can try to get it on my own! After all, the Battle of the Brands video with Eagle is not soo hasty, so I really appreciate your kindness for these presents because I love you."

"Awww ~..." A short hug ensued before Falco presented her gifts. Excitement enlightened his hyped up self as Zera plucked out a rare Burst Bey released from the Wave 1 line.

"Holy Macaroni Cheese Muffins! A Hasbro Kaiser Kerbeus K2 Limited Press!? Where did you get this from!?" his voice studdered into repetetive astonishment.

Falco shrugged casually while inspecting the cookie Luinor L3 and a Takara Tomy gold axe Spryzen Requiem, facinated by the clicks, "Hey, don't tell me where I got it from. It's the only thing you were longing for."

"Oh Falco!" Another deep hug ensued before Zera focused on his next present. A Hasbro Anubion Yell Orbit because Marco had to be dunce and borrow the Orbit driver Zera prevously owned. Rasing his eyebrows at puzzling throughts on how it was packaged - all three parts seperated into one rolled up baggy thanks to the dividing staples. "Oh, just what I needed. Another Orbit driver!"

The third present was a box of Pokemon cards Falco collected throughout middle school. Years later she vowed to sell it on ebay for a 100, but coherently failed in her area. So, she decided to step it up and pass it on to her only boyfriend.

"The box! I can't resist! It's too cute!" Zera shrieked in sheer compassionate seizures - cows, flowers, the Brand of the Exalt, and finally the Lenny face caught his heart into an upstate manner of yet another hug.

"How many times are you gonna hug me lol?" Falco scoffed in laughter while Zera trepidated whines of apology to her.

The last present was an greeting card envelope containing the same stickers from the box and a set of Swiss canton flag stickers.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ok, please don't kill me." Falco caught her breath once Zera let go of her, his odd habit of squizeeing his eyes shut and smiling gave away a re union of kawaii feelings plundering through her heart.

A tiny kiss to the cheeks ended it all before a quick mention of practice battles on the colossus stadium started thier routine of preperations for the tourney.

"Wow! This stadium is sooooo huge!" Zera exclaimed out loud as he fingered the tornado slope ridge and even measured the oval shaped colosseum track.

"24 francs of dope Battle Royales!" Falco proudly acclaimed, whipping out her LR ripcord launcher with the Master Kit belt clip attached to it. Zera did the same except it was on his Dual Threat Launcher. With both Spryzen Reqiuem 0-Cross Zeta and Fafnir F3 8-Glaive Nothing bombarded the stadium floor, they both announced the countdown.

"3, 2, 1! Let it- !"

"-Go because we're currently going out for dinner." Standing at the doorframe was Zera's mom, her stern glare signaling tiny trouble.

"Oh hi mom. I didn't realize we were going outside." Zera innocently collected his combos and launchers and piled them away back in his luggage.

"Oh boy I do feel hungry." Falco's wistful thought awakened her light growling stomach. She did the same, gathering her beys into the colossus stadium before slipping on her fog grey Fjallraven KankenMini backpack and patientlt waited for her boyfriend to do the same.

"Comb your hair for goodness sake. You look like a hedgehog out of hibernation!" Zera's mom contiuned to crossly gawk at him, slinging up her purse before resuming her hawk glare on her son.

"Sorry." Zera mumbled despondently, trudging over to his Bakugan pencil case to grab his comb and clumsily brushed his mop brown hair into Bieber's signature bowl cut style.

"Aw, don't feel such a sorry No-no! Everyone in the world isn't perfect including me! I almost vaguely brush my hair everyday. See? No wrinkles!" Falco happily piped up behind him and wrapped her arms behind a yelping Zera. Comb clattered to the dark wooden floor, he meekly screwed up his face into annoyance and bent down to retrieve the groom tool. The black haired girl blader continued to peak up her thoughts, "Say it or face it..."

Falco's grin stretched wide into extendable snickers, "You do use the same comb for Rudi and Fiete, do youuuuuu?"

"Uhm..." Feeling heated to the embarrasment he just hit, Zera's cheeks flared a strawberry color before hastily shearing off the doggo hairs between each plastic needle. "Let's say that never happened!"

"Aw, you're so silly!" Falco laughed as she tumbled over Zera, wrestling him in a romantic manner to dorwn out his embarrasment.

Falco's dad suddenly cleared his thoat at the door, "You two are late for our feast! Hurry along!"

Both bladers fell to the floor, efficiently cocooned in the white standard hotel duvet covers.

Coughing out several goose feathers, Falco and Zera smiled in laughter as they both held hands, walking down the slush filled streets of Issy Lex Molineaux. Lights guided thier way towards a tiny plaza filled with benches, a kids playground, and a line of lime green E-Bikes for rent, neatly filed infront of an asian cusine. Maliena and Theresa offered the group to dine out at the asian cusine, sweetly delighted to savour over Indian and Thai dishes. It was thanks to Sam's idea to go Italian and that's how seats of 12 people at one table surprised the Pizza Paparotti waiter, encouraging his guests to vendor down the laminated menu. Only Sam, Esther, Falco, and Zera decided to get the heaviest and mouth-watering foods anyone could imagine. Two huge plates of oozing 4 cheese pasta and pizzas arrived in, the waiter farewelling them with a wink. The elders, including Malena and Theresa, decided to go light, a flurring frenzy of chicken alfredo salads and light blizzard desserts. Zera almost died stuffing 7 slices and decided to hand over the remaining two to Sam, who volunteered to finish off anything. Falco felt on the same page as her boyfriend, leaning unoticably against Malina while summoning more orbs in Fire Emblem Heroes with her SE.

After an hour of crowd talk, both families spun around in disbelief when they heard that Falco's dad saved the day, communing his wallet to good use.

It was time to walk back to the hotel, both bladers feeling drugged after eating a whole plate of pizza and pasta.

After Falco waved goodbye and closed her hotel door, Zera meekly tip toed back to room 529. Door creaking open like a wailing dog, his quiet instinicts told him to stay quiet. His parents were already in bed, sound asleep.

Checking his father's phone, he quickly re-read all of the rules and regulations to the Beytuber World Championships. He even re-alocated his recent message of worry to DraconicArt, but the selfish blonde haired blader decided to ignore the whole communication.

Softly heaving a sigh through his nose, Zera made sure to brush his teeth and slip into his sleeping attire, a classic shirt of Tyson and the gang along with repeated Dragoon S patterns on the leggings. Before clambering up the ladder and comfortably kneeling on the mattress to his bunk bed. He made himself sure not to create bump or spring sqeuak sounds for that would stir his parents up into annoyed confusion. Feeling uncomfotable while growing drowsy, Zera kept in the growls while he took off his glasses and neatly folded them beside the pillow.

Exausting out one last sigh, he gave out a little prayer to God, wishing that everything would go well through the tournament and even obtain a safe and happy dream.

And that's when Zera slipped off to a deep slumber, his ears active enough to several street gangs outside holler in laquacious french, kicking cans lit on fire, and smashing bottles down the empty cobblestone streets of Paris.

Trying his best to ignore the nightlife activity past 12, Zera began to concentrate on a foggy image that whooshed into a lucid graphic reality...

 _One second flashbacks flickered through the mind of an 11-year old Zera Rickers as he felt loneliness grasp the trepidation of his beating heart. The brisk Dreamcatcher shrouded in a dark aura, captivated by the owner that spelled him at 7. His purple Driger Fortress beystadium held up by a snobby foster home boy, laughing in deep mockery as he dropped it, flames and sparks snaking around PVC plastic. Tied to a chair, and stuffed mouth with a pillow while getting sexually harassed by a group of teenage boys. Shadow figures with piercing red orbs gathered around his bed, glaring at him from the walls and ceilings above. His wail for blackening out the flashbacks grew louder and louder until..._

 _Eyes snapped open while hyperventilating at the darkest room he has ever attuned to. Mumbling out chokes of tiny whines, it felt heavily musty with dust and dark green mold sticking to the dull painted walls, almost chipping off as an abandoned room._

 _"Hello?" Strapped to a chair all alone, sat Zera Rickers, fidgeting around in hopes of the belt buckles to snap apart under his strength. Giving up after a few tries, he continued to whine in the middle of the shadowed walls. "Is anyone there? Mama? Papa? I wanna go home! I don't want to meet Babich again!"_

 _Suddenly, repetitive camera flashes flickered out of darkness. Eyes wincing from the painful shot, Zera regained his courage and bravely opened them again. Quick second glimpses of shadow figures morphed into the friends he loved, vanished away from surrounding him._

 _From the corner of his eye, he managed to spot out a pink object hooked up to it, silently humming in the background. The eriee tension shaking him in astonished fear like walking through the haunted themepark grounds of Spreepark._

 _Continuing to whine softly, a voice magically moved the air spiraling around him, the low toned howls from the invisible figures greeting him with thier master._

 _Stepping out of the shadows, Present!Zera could not believe the stunning visitor. Past!Zera wearily eyed his new doctor before holding his deep breath of shuddering fear. Honey blonde Rantaro hair curled forward into a draping mess. Vicious eyes intently studying the experimented lab rat Zera became to him. To Present!Zera's surpise, this was DraconicArt aka Dr. Seidlitz, dressed hideously in a white psychiatric uniform patterned in blood, clad with several needles adorning his chest pocket._

 _"Who? Who... are you?!" Tramutaized at the sight of his friend replaced with the evil Babich, Zera maintained his whines as they slowed down, chocking back tears. "I wanna go home! I don't want to be dumped like trash in this place!"_

 _"Aw, the little boy lost his way home!~" Marco seductively purred in absolute mockery, gliding his hand across the little boy's chin. Jerking to evade the doctor's pleasuring gestures, Zera curled his lips into more shuddering cries, "Please! Let go of me! I just only want to go back to Mama and Papa! Fiete! Krummel! Where are you!?"_

 _"Those wretched mutts? I can't believe you glamour over thier stinking fur. If you want them to be more stylish, perhaps a fashion pet show should entertain yourself." Marco hissed in aggression, pulling a curtain in view. Zera sneezed back dust as the doctor proudly presented three doggo corpses suspended in rusted chains from the ceiling. Upon recognizing the two (save for the third one Past!Zera was entirely not fond of), the young naive boy could not believe it. His beloved doggos, Fiete, Krummel, and Rudi, slowly revolved, skeletons bare of any life. Three squeaking rats poked out between the ribs, scrambling up the chains and into the fixtures ahead._

 _"Krummel! Fiete!" Zera dramatically cried in tears, the sweet melody of physical and mental torture entering Seidlitz's ears. The boy immediatlly snarled back, "Why did you do this to them!?"_

 _"Good question." Marco stood up and towered over the trembling boy. He contiued to poison him with jealous mockery, re gaining the demonic luinor possessing the doctor inside him. The machine behind Draco started whirring to life like a mad invention, emblazoning Ghalahad into blue static mayhem._

 _"Aries!" Young!Zera cried out in tremor, fully unaware that this was Future!Zera's 3D printed bey. Feeling utterly shaken at the sight of the purple and charcoal black unicorn bey Cho-Z bey getting it's power and Beyspirit gauged out of the crest._

 _"This is to accomidate revenge on a secret tournament that you never helped me sign up for. Everyday, you create the most disturbing and unfair rules that always degrade me into multiple losses! You're a worthless piece of shit blader who thinks that everyone in your Blackwater Guardians team idolizes you, including the ridiculous amount of subscribers you lately keep up to, managing thier minds with your garbage Beyblade content. You think you're the world's greatest beytuber to power so many talents with bullshit customizations and 'genius' combos. Look at you! You're gonna be a fat unworthy blader in a few years, who has no understanding of others. Not even your parents or your future girlfriend are going to care for the way you act and behave infront of others, including me. You will start to hate me but I will never start to hate you. Infact, I just want your dying apology as much I want to win!"_

 _The agressive snarl caught Zera to look away._

 _Marco's eyes seeped into a reptilian monster, slime withering down his grotesque cheek while hissing out an unpleasant odor that smelled of rotting doggos._

 _"Don't worry. No matter how much I knockover bowling pins, this pin seems pleasingly a spare." Smiling wickedly upon his proud speech, Seidlitz aggressivley tears Zera's green 55 shirt and loaded up a clear needle tube filled with powdery liquid Aripripazole and Fluvoxamin, slowly injecting the pharma drug through the boy's bare and bruised arm._

 _Tears heavily poured out as the 11 year old boy had to suffer mentally and physically through his torturous pain. Never before did a grotesque nightmare occur to himself._

 _"Feel better, my good toy~? This should ease up our pleasureable moment." With the luinor blader being the hideous pedophile he was, he began to play around and finger across Zera's waistline, causing the little boy to squeak in excurtiating pain. "Feels soft like Fiete's rubber toy~."_

 _"Please! Stop it!" Zera whined as shadow figures morphed after his best friends: Satombcrafter (Timo), Lucca5225, NL LibraBlader (Yannick), Sagittariofan77 (Steffen), NoahTV and lastly his precious girl, Falco2762 lurked on the blood curling walls, noisily crunching on doggo corpses, the intense red eyes piercing deep within Zera's soul._

 _"My Gods, the fun isn't over yet! You seem exhausted from a hangover! I suspect you need to be sent to a deep slumber." Marco immediatly held up a Pentagram Dream Catcher, the same one Young!Zera saw at the Voodoo witch's house. Hoping to spell him into sleep, Zera resisted and tightly shut his eyes from the chaotic pressure. A traumatic scream exploded from his throat, filling deep within the room, the Blackwater Guardian shadows howling along._

 _The air around him whooshed as the figures vanished out of sight. Zera's heart trembled faster than lightning. Sparks behind the doctor ignited as records of Ghalahad's data was finally complete._

 _Seidlitz smirked darkly and decided to give a blader make up on the poor brown haired boy. Dipping his hand in apple cider vinegar and cyrcline, he aggresively flicked the white substance on Zera's reddened face._

 _Squezzing his eyes shut at the thought of the doctor beating him to a bloody pulp, droplets of cider made way through his throat, creating short hellfires through his helpless scream._

 _"Fuckin baby can't keep his mouth shut." A cream colored Rhino plush with soft closed eyes kept by Zera when he was just 3, was forced into his mouth, saliva and blood dripping down the boy's jaws. Seidlitz laughed maniacally as he softly slapped his cheeks befrore slashing scars across both sides with Demon Luinor. Zera, feeling entirely helpless against this monster, whined in great depression, his heart locked in place with the numerous torture he was recieving._

 _The brown haired boy continued to whine through the stuffed plush animal before Marco immedialy tugged it forcefully from his mouth. Teeth aching and bleeding from the sudden jerk. Coughing uncomfortably, he gagged at the sight of black leeches crawling over his body._

 _"Is this what your call friendship? Caring over others than me?" Seidlitz grew furiously hungry over his jealousy and started to aggressively rave over Zera's recovery from his dark past. "You're an unselfish unworthy whore who thinks everything is fair and unfair according to me. Everyday, I try to become the best of who I am yet you always make fun of me and refuse to parley an apology from my stance!"_

 _Zera flinched in shock as the gray plastic trashcan that sat in the corner of his room was suddenly kicked over, maggots feasting at the bottom of the bin. The lid clattered over the dull floor, leaving kicks of dust in it's adolescent wake. "You never share my channel, you rank me 2nd in the list, though your 'sparkling' girlfriend makes a nusiance out of you! You always fail to understand my apology and instead brush it off like it never happened! Wait. What's the hideous greeting you commence for your fans? 'Hallo leute! Zera alias TurboLibra14 here und ich bin eine ungehorsamer Idiot, der glaubt, das Beyblade habe mich vor der Dunkelheit gerettet.' Don't fucking disobey me, you son of a bitch! I'll kill you the moment you know it!"_

 _In the milli-second of hesitation where he decided whether he had bit hard enough or to continue the dirty deed, Seidlitz wheeled him around, and forcefully gripped Zera's jaws, one hand yanking down on his bottom jaw, the other pulling up on the top. Prying them apart, Zera's eyes leaked more tears as pain exploded through his mouth. He would have been screaming from the pain in his back but only the edges of the circle of burnt skin could feel anything. Jaw nearly popping at the seams, Zera thrashed, trying desperately to kick at his attacker but weeks without proper nourishment left him unable to land a hit._

 _CRACK!_

 _Hands still latched beside his head, Zera fell limp in the elder's hold. *!*_

"GHALAHAD!" Present!Zera jolted upwards, sweating bullets from the mind stress his brain had to go through. His inferior screams woke up his parents, covers rustling in disturbance. Side lamp softly clicked on, Zera's dad peeked over the top bunk bed.

Whining through the pillow covering his face while laying down fetal position, Zera tried to shamingly hide the PTSD he suffers from.

"Be justly aware that I cannot handle screams in tight spaces. My goodness, Zera. Get a hold of yourself!" his mom heaved a heavy sigh while his father glared at him with an expected trouble expression.

The covers rustled as Zera despondently whined and muttered out an apology, "Sorry Mama. Sorry Papa."

"Sorry doesn't bring anything. No wonder we came here to Paris for your stupid tournament. You could have gone with that Falco girl all by yourself. I don't want to even expect your nonsense victory in this foolish game."

Sighing depressively, his father did not even bother to say goodnight as he laid back in bed, resuming slumber.

High tide depression struck the Ghalahad blader as tears slowly poured from his eyes, trying his best to hide the constant sniffles choking back.

 _It's all my fault. How could they do this to me? I wasn't crazy. I was never very rebellious. The most rebellious thing I had done in all my life was my parent's point of view in spending money! I at least got an apprenticship for a job next year! So what if I wanted to control what I saw? So what if I threw up half of it? It's my choice to compete in the World Championships! I could do whatever I wanted to do! My parents didn't understand though. . .They never would... because they didn't care._


End file.
